Time Spent for Nothing
by CharmedSVU16
Summary: When Olivia's husband goes on a business trip over seas, Olivia gives into another man's temptations. Now she must face the product of that affiar.
1. Chapter 1

She sat there reading over the newspaper watching her husband of 2 years playing with their 4-month-old son. Olivia Benson had everything, a great job, a great family, and a great life. He husband of 2 years was a successful business man; working with foreign affairs and also finding time to spend at home with their 2 month old son Tyler. Sean had stunning baby blue eyes and a fit body; Olivia completely fell in love with him the minute she laid eyes on him.

As she sat there gazing at her son playing with her husband when suddenly she felt someone starring at her. She shifted in her seat and noticed her husbands glare upon her. He smiles at her.

"I promise if you take a picture it will last much longer", she said as a smile appeared on her face.

"Maybe I don't want a silly picture maybe I just want to look at the most beautiful woman in the room", he says as he is getting up with their 4-month-old son.

She smirks "You loser, I'm the only one in the room, who else is there to talk to? The picture of Casey on the wall?" Sean places Tyler into the playpen and he walks over to Olivia, placing his hands on her shoulders rubbing them in a circular motion. He bends down to whisper something in her ear.

"Have I told you lately how I want to do inappropriate things to you, to hear you scream my name?" A smile appeared on her face, as she stands up, playfully slapping him on the chest.

"Shut up you horny man you". She smiles as she walks into the kitchen, knowing he was only kidding. He follows her into the kitchen.

"C'mon' babe, let Sean satisfy all of your pleasures", he says smirking and wrapping his arms around her from the back. She turns around to meet his gaze, chocolate brown eyes starring into his bone chilling ice blues. He places a small kiss on her lips as she wraps her arms around his neck. The kiss gets more passionate as the moments progress. The moment Sean's hand goes to go under Olivia's shirt Tyler begins to cry. Olivia breaks the kiss, "I think you should go, I have to finish washing these", she motions to the sink full of dishes behind her.

He nods and places a small kiss on her cheek and retreats to the living room, where Tyler is crying.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong huh?" He made a pouty face as he picked up Tyler. He gently begins to rock his son back and forth to soothe him. "Shh... Come on now Ty...its ok, daddy's here now." He walks into the kitchen where Olivia is in the middle of washing dishes.

Olivia turns to see her crying child and her poor husband that is very confused on what to do at this point. "He probably needs to be changed", she says while drying off her hands. "Here, give him to me and you can finish washing the dishes". He nods and carefully places Tyler into Olivia's arms. She smiles and goes into the bedroom to change Tyler.

She lay's him on the changing table and changes his dirty diaper. She picks him up and walks into the kitchen so Tyler can say goodnight to his father.

"Sean", he looks over at her and she motions for him to come over. "Someone wants to say goodnight to their daddy", she says as she hands him Tyler.

Sean looks at his son in his arms and places a gently kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight buddy". He hands Tyler back to Olivia and she takes him back to the bedroom to put him down for the night.

About ten minutes later she comes back through the door and into the living room where Sean is flipping through the channels on the TV mindlessly.

"What are you doing"? She laughs as she sits down beside him.

"Attempting to find something to watch on this God awful television!" He was slightly annoyed but nothing serious.

Olivia began to giggle as she did every time her husband got annoyed at the simplest things. He turned to look at her.

"And what do you think is so funny Mrs. Benson?" She had to decided to keep her last name when she got married, after being the same person for 33 years she seemed that there was really no reason to change it.

She smiled at him, "I think that you're so cute, you get annoyed at the smallest things".

"I do not", he said as he turned back to the television and began channel surfing again.

"Do too, you wait in a few minutes you'll put the remote down and go to bed", she gloated as she sat back and watch her husband vigorously change the channels.

"Well if I do, you're coming with me", he smirked, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Mmmhmm, well we will see about that". She picked up a magazine and began to read it.

A few minutes pass and Sean still continues to channel surf. He turns the television off and throws the remote on the coffee table in front of him. Without saying a word he stands up in front of Olivia and picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" She started to yell in a hushed voice so that she wouldn't wake up Tyler.

"Nope". He was all he said as they disappeared into the bedroom.

* * *

This next morning Olivia woke up to the gentle and soft cry of Tyler. She threw the blankets off of her and looked at the clock. 5:30.

"You couldn't wait thirty minutes could you little dude", she smiled as she walked sleepily over to the crib. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and she stumps her toe on one of Sean's weights.

"Ah Fuck!" She yelled out angrily.

This made Sean wake up. He sat straight up in the bed, "What! What happened?" He yelled out in surprise.

Olivia glared at him "How many damn times have I told you"? He looks at her puzzled. "Pick up your damn weights"! was all she could hiss out because the pain was to intense.

Tyler continued to cry as Olivia sat on the bed holding her foot. She looks at Sean.

"Do something"! She said looking at her foot. He rolls his eyes and walks over to the crib and picks Tyler up.

"Hey buddy lets go in here before mommy tears our heads off", he glances over at Olivia who is giving him a death glare. Tyler and Sean walk into the kitchen so that Olivia can cool off.

About 10 minutes later Sean looks at the bedroom where he hears the shower turn on. He has Tyler in his arms feeding him a bottle.

"Well I guess mommy is ok now, what do you think"?, Tyler just continued looking up at Sean with his own baby blue eyes that melted both Sean's and Olivia's heart every time they looked in to them. Sean continued feeding Tyler until the bedroom door opened and Olivia came out with a robe on and she had a towel drying her hair. She smiles at Tyler and walks over to Sean.

"Hey buddy", she tenderly takes her son from Sean's arms, and walks over to the kitchen chair.

"Well I'm going to take a shower I have to go into work for some meeting that the boss called", Sean walked through the kitchen and into the bedroom for his shower.

Olivia stands up and walks into the bedroom and lays Tyler in his crib and walks over to her closet to find clothes. As she turns to lay her clothes on the bed, Sean walks out with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist exposing his very vivid V.

He turned to look at Olivia who had caught herself starring at her husband. He smirks as he pulls out a pair of white boxer briefs from the drawer.

"Like what you see"? He said as he pulled on his boxers. Olivia said nothing and continued to get dressed.

Both were dressed and ready at 7:00 a.m., Sean was dress in a nice suit and tie, and Olivia was dressed in jeans that hugged her hips and a deep purple sweater. Sean walked up beside of Olivia who was putting on the last of her make up in the mirror.

"Can you pick up Tyler on your way home from work from my moms", he asked as he straightened his tie in the mirror.

"Of coarse, do you have to work late or something", she asked since Sean usually picked Tyler up on his way home from work.

"Yea, the boss has me working overtime all this week". He turned and looked at his watch. "Aw Crap".

Olivia looked at him questionability "what"?

"I'm going to be late". He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ok well then I'll see when you get home" he gave her a kiss on the lips and walked out the door, only to walk back in the door and back over to Olivia giving her a second kiss this time more passionate.

"I love you" he said as he broke the kiss. She slowly opened her eyes not wanting the moment to end "I love you too".

He looked into her eyes "Be careful today ok"?

She smiled at him "ok I will don't worry". She walked passed him and grabbed his suitcase on the bed and handed it to him.

"Here Mr. Wyatt, take your suitcase and go do whatever you do"! She handed him his suitcase. He instantly smirked.

"Bye" He gave her one last smile kiss on the lips and walked over to the crib and gave Tyler a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too buddy", he waved bye to Olivia and walked out the door.

Olivia looked over at the crib, and then continued to get dressed.

* * *

Sean ran into his office building with his coffee in one hand and his cell phone in the other. "Yes sir, I'm on my way right now". He continued down the long hallway leading to his office.

He walked into his office only finding about 10 messages waiting on him but one was very important. He didn't have time to listen to all of the messages because of the big meeting his boss needed him for, which started five minutes ago.

"Shit", he mumbled under his breath as he took on more sip of his coffee. Walking out of his office he spotted his co-worker James walking toward him. Sean could tell he wanted to talk about the game before so he avoided him by taking the next elevator that was filled with people.

Finally reaching the meeting Sean opened the door to where his boss was stalling the board while they wait on Sean to show up.

"Sorry I'm late, had an emergency at home", he lied as he took a seat at the head of the table.

"It's ok, we were just about to begin talking about your business trip you will be taking", Sean looked over at his boss who had just handed him a copy of the paper in his hand.

"What do you mean business trip, I work with foreign affairs", he said looking over the paper.

"Yes Mr. Wyatt we do realize you work with foreign affairs which is why we are sending you there", his boss was a very sarcastic asshole who enjoyed making Sean's life a living hell. Every time Sean asked for a couple days off he might get one.

Sean looked up at his boss "Where"?

His boss looked over at him and smiled "China". Sean looked at his boss in disbelief.

"China"?! he asked in astonishment. "Why the fuck are you sending me there, you know my wife and I just had a baby"!

His boss just looked at him "Well then you better say you goodbyes fast".

Sean wanted to jump over the table and punch his boss in the face but he knew if he did he would be fired.

"How long" was all he could utter out.

"Two years", his boss smirked, handing him his passport and plane ticket, "You leave Friday".

Sean looked up at his boss wanting so much to hit him "Did he just say two years", was all that ran through his mind.

"Two years" Sean stood up looking angrily at his boss in the eyes.

"Yes, is there a problem with that" Sean new if he said yes he would lose his job, so he just sat down rubbing the back of his head and nodded.

* * *

Olivia walked into the squad room mumbling under her breath, "I can't believe I almost hit that guy". Walking into those oh so familiar double doors, she spots Elliot sipping coffee and looking over there next case.

"Hey Liv", he says looking up from his file. She walks over to her desk putting her stuff down looking up at him "Hey how was your night".

He looks up from his paper, "it was alright, Lizze decided she wants to have a boyfriend".

Olivia laugh, "what did you say to her". Sitting the paper on his desk, looking up at her "What do you think Liv"? She sat back in her chair and looked at him.

"You know your going to have to let her grow up sometime right"? Olivia says taking a sip of her coffee. He stands up walking over to the coffee pot, "Yes I know but I don't have to right now I mean she's only 13".

"I was only saying", shrugging she looks over at her computer. He walks back over sitting the coffee on his desk and taking his seat.

"So what's on the agenda today" she asks looking through files on her desk. He toss's a file on her desk, "same old same old, woman gets raped we go investigate".

"You seem so enthused" she says looking up at him. "Can't you tell I'm jumping for joy", he looks up, flashing a cute smile at her. She smiled back.

* * *

Sean spent threes hours pacing around the living room trying to think of the way he was suppose to tell Olivia he was going to China for two years. All he could think about was how much this was going to hurt his wife and his family.

He was so angry at his boss that on his way almost wrecked his car. "Why does he do this to me", taking a beer out of the refrigerator and loosening his tie he sat down on the couch.

He sat the beer on the coffee table in front of him and just starred at the wall. Not paying attention to the time, he hears the front door unlock and Olivia talking to Tyler as they come into the apartment.

"Tyler you are getting so bi- Sean", she was surprised to see him. "I thought you had to work overtime", he says nothing and gets up and walks to the bedroom. She places Tyler in the play pin, grabs the baby monitor and follows him into the bedroom.

"Baby are you okay", she was standing behind him as he faced the mirror looking at her in the reflection.

"No", was the only answer he could come up with at the time. He didn't want to tell her because this could crush her.

She looked at him confused. He turns to look at her, "We have to talk". She nods and takes a seat on the bed patting the seat next to her. He complies by walking to the bed and sitting beside her.

"What's the matter", she said looking into his gorgeous blue eyes. He hesitated, "I have to take a busi-business trip". She looks at him, she's confused "ok sweetie is that a bad thing"? He looks at her and takes her hand, "Well it is if you work for foreign affairs".

Her eyes shoot up and she crosses her arms over her chest, "What do you mean if, Sean what's going on". He takes a deep breath, "My boss is sending me to China, for two years."

Olivia sat there in a motionless stare, her eyes filled up with tears, "No", was all she could utter out.

Sean takes her hand "Olivia you and Tyler mean the world to me, you know that but this is the only way I can keep my job".

Olivia looks at her husband in disbelief, "Are you kidding me, I could give a fuck about you damn job". He voice is hoarse and terrified, "I..I can't raise Tyler on my own, I need you, you can't go you made a promise to me and to Tyler".

"I know Liv, believe me this is killing me inside", his voice was filled with overwhelming emotion. He knew this was going to hurt her worse that it was going to hurt him.

She sat there, this was utterly killing her. She didn't want him to go; she could tell he didn't want to go. She looks at him, "When do you leave".

"Friday", she looks away from him trying to hide the tears. "Does your boss enjoy tearing our family apart", she asked with a hurt tone in her voice. He couldn't look at her because he new he would break down if he did. He couldn't stand to see her hurt, especially this way.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it", he stood up and walked into the bathroom.

She watches him walk into the bathroom. "What do you mean nothing you can do about it", she ask angrily walking into the bathroom. "Olivia please don't do this right now, there is nothing I can do", tired and upset he takes off his shirt exposing his super tan, tone body.

"You can quit you damn job", she places her hands on her hips. He looks at her, "I can't do that, I can't just quit, Sean Wyatt is a lot of things, but a quitter never". "I can't believe you", she cried out leaving the bathroom.

"Liv c'mon' Olivia please don't do this", he called out to her. She walks into the bathroom and shaking her finger at him "No Sean you don't do this". Getting closer to him, "You made a promise to me, to this family that you would never leave us".

Sean hangs his head down looking at the floor, "I know, that is why this is twenty times harder". He looks up at her, "I'm sorry". She shakes her head, tears welling up in her eyes, she takes him in a hug, "Please don't go". He closes his eyes and whispers, "I'm sorry".


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia let out a small moan as she felt her husband move inside of her gently. "Olivia", Sean gently breathed out as he placed small kisses on her breasts. Olivia gripped the sheets in her hands as she closed her eyes, enjoying her husband last movements inside of her.

"Open your eyes Olivia", he whispered as he thrust slightly harder into her. She complied by starring up into his beautiful blue eyes. He bent his neck to place a small kiss on her lips, and then he moved down running his tongue down the side of her neck. This made her let out a loud moan.

Between him moving inside her and the way he moved his tongue over her body she couldn't hold back to urge to reach her orgasm. Sean could tell she was close. He began to push harder and longer thrusts into her.

Her body instantly tensed up feeling the orgasm rip through her body. "Sean", was all she could manage to choke out. He began to feel that ever so familiar feeling as he pushed into her; he was reaching his own orgasm.

"Olivia", he whispered as he thrust into her for the last time. He laid his head in the crook of her neck, both breathing hard he rolled off her and pulled the covers over himself.

"That was amazing", she mumbled breathlessly, as she continued to keep her eyes shut, enjoying the pleasure she just received.

"I agree", was all he said as he turned to look at her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She turns to look at him.

"I love you", he placed a small kiss on her head. She looked at him and smiles.

"I love you too". She turns over no more words were said that night. Sean wraps his arms around her and enjoys his wife in his arms for the last time for two years.

* * *

The next morning Olivia rolled over not feeling her husband in bed with her. She immediately opened her eyes spotting him coming out of the bathroom with a bag. She goes to say something but he cuts her off.

"Oh Hey your up", she smiles at him.

"Yea, I really can't sleep without you beside me, I don't know what I'm going to do for these next two years", he tone was sad and uneasy. He walks over to her.

"Olivia, I know this is hard for you, but you have to be strong not only for yourself but for Tyler", tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I know", she places her hand over top of his and gives him a small kiss on the lips.

"I'm just going to miss you, so much", dropping her head to look at the conjoining hands. He sits there for a second contemplating on what he could say at this point to make her feel better, he came up with nothing. Sean takes her into a hug and they stay like that for a good 20 minutes just holding each other, not wanting to let go.

* * *

Sean, Olivia, Tyler, and Sean's parents sat in the airport waiting on Sean's flight to arrive. Sean was holding Tyler and Olivia focused on not breaking down right there in the airport. Sean glanced over at Olivia watching him and Tyler. She had tears in her eyes.

He placed Tyler in his car seat and wrapped one arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"Come on lets take a walk", he looked at his mom.

"Will you watch Tyler please", he asked with pleading eyes. His mom looked at her son and her daughter-in-law.

"Of coarse", he looked at her and smiled.

Taking Olivia's hand he led her into the long hallway leading down to the many different gift shops and restaurants.

"You know, once I'm gone it won't even feel like two years, it will go by so fast", he knew that was a load of crap but at this point he didn't care. He was doing everything in his power to make this easy on her. She looks at him and shakes her head.

"Sean, I don't know if I will be able to deal with it, your going to miss so much, Tyler's first steps, his first birthday, his first words, it isn't fair", he stops her.

"Olivia I know and its killing me, I don't want to leave my family one second let alone two years", he leads her over to two empty chairs and they take a seat.

"I know", was all she said. She was going to miss him so much; he really didn't have any idea. He was the first person in her life that ever really loved her in that special way she needed to be loved.

They sat there in silence for a couple minutes when they heard that Sean's plane was boarding in 15 minutes. Olivia's eyes immediately filled up with tears. She just wiped them away because she had to be strong. They both got up and slowly made there way back to the terminal hand and hand.

Seeing Tyler made Sean's heart melt. He was going to miss his family so much. He let go of Olivia's hand long enough to hold there son in his arms for the last time for two years. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Tyler, Daddy will be home soon", he looks up at Olivia.

"Take good care of Mommy while I'm gone", his eyes began to well up with tears, he kisses Tyler one last time on the head and gives him a small hug, holding him a few seconds longer he hands him back to his mom. He gives his mom and dad a hug and a kiss, and then he turns to Olivia.

He drops his bags and takes her in a hug. She begins to cry, not wanting to let him go. They call his seat number. He closes his eyes not wanting to let her go.

"Olivia look at me", she lifts her head up to look at him in the eyes.

"I love you Olivia Benson, no amount of miles can ever change the way that I feel", kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and the kiss becomes very emotional and passionate. Sean breaks the kiss and looks into her tear filled eyes, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you", she places a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too", she gives hugs him one last time and he kisses her. She breaks there embrace and he picks up his bags. He places a gently kiss on her cheek.

"Bye Olivia", he says quietly looking at her. She clears her throat wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Bye Sean", he turns around and walks down that long terminal hallway already missing his family.

* * *

Olivia stood there mindlessly as she watched the love of her life walk away from her. She didn't want him to go. As soon as he got out of her sight she began to sob, walking over to Sean's parents and Tyler. Sean's mother Natalie took Olivia into a loving hug soothing her as she cried.

"Shh sweetie, it's going to be alright", she gently rubbed Olivia's back. Natalie and Olivia were really close; since her mother died Sean's mother took her in and gave her love.

Olivia looked up at her and then over at Tyler. She walked over to him and took him from Patrick, Sean's father. Patrick gently hugged Olivia.

"Go home and get some rest sweetheart". Letting go of her he walked over to his wife and took her hand. Olivia nodded and placed Tyler in his car seat and they walked up the long hallway.

* * *

That night Olivia sat on the couch watching TV and wondering when Sean was going to call and tell her that he had landed. She had already put Tyler to bed. She let out a loud sigh and changed the channel finally settling on the TV guide channel.

She ran her hand through her hair and got up, walking to the kitchen. She walked over to the freezer looking for ice cream. She found some with a note on it. She took it out smiling. It was from Sean.

_Olivia,_

_I know you going for this because you miss me. I miss you to darling, and I love you. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it. Give Tyler a kiss for me. I love you so much baby._

_Love,_

_Sean_

Olivia held the note to her heart, smiling, she took the ice cream out of the freezer. She grabbed a spoon and headed to the living room.

She plopped down on the couch, noticing her favorite movie was on. She grabbed the remote and changed it to the right station. She was about to take the first bite of ice cream when her cell phone started buzzing beside her.

She quickly grabbed it, knocking the carton of ice cream into the floor.

"Shit, Hello", she muttered answering the phone. Sean was slightly stunted.

"Well hello to you to Olivia". He said leaning on the wall next to the pay phone.

"Sorry I just dropped a whole carton of ice cream on the floor", she was on the ground with a towel trying to clean up the mess.

"Ice cream huh", he said with a smile. "Did you get my note"?

She stopped cleaning the floor and looked at the note on the coffee table.

"Yeah", she got up and sat on the couch. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm glad, I landed and damn that was the longest I've ever sat on my ass", she couldn't contain her laughter since she knew he was very active.

"Well I have a feeling you'll be fine", she said laughing.

"Ok I've been here for 30 minutes and I'm already missing you like crazy", he says shifting his weight.

"Hold on Liv", he said placing the phone on his hand.

He notices a woman walking toward him. She was pretty. She walked up to him and winks.

"Sorry honey I'm married", he said holding up his hand with his wedding band on it.

Olivia heard him and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok back", he said putting the phone back up to his ear.

"What was that about", she questioned.

"I have no idea, I think this weird Chinese people want me, I mean one minute you're talking to your wife and BAM some lady comes up to you speaking in some weird language", he said as he laughed a little.

She was trying to contain her laughter but it wasn't working.

"You are a weird man, weird ass man"! She said in between her giggles.

"Yes I no this sweetheart, Liv I have to go there is a man behind me giving me the death glare, I think he needs to use the phone", he said glancing over his shoulder.

"Ok Ok, be careful over there ok", she picked up his note.

"Ok I will, I Love you Olivia, I'll call you as soon as I can", he smiled.

"Ok sweetheart, I love you too, bye"

"Bye Liv".

She pressed the end button, and read the note again. She placed it on the coffee table and lay back on the couch. It was going to be a long two years.


End file.
